


My drop of poison

by CrystalNavy



Series: Pirate Love [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: What happens after Big Mom is defeated.





	My drop of poison

"Come." Reiju whispered in a sultry tone "Come inside of me, darling."

He obliged, and they were both high in the feeling once it began. Pain and pleasure enveloped their entire beings, as they were on their way of reaching the peak of absolute ecstasy.

Both of them were almost disappointed once it was over. With a long, drawn-out sigh, Charlotte Katakuri went to answer whoever was rapping onto the door in this hour. To his suprise, it was the quadruplets, who forced their way inside the room with their supreme strengths, and seated themselves onto the bed as one, before scrutinizing Reiju and Katakuri both.

"So." Ichiji began "Sanji informed us you two were in a relationship."

"So naturally, as responsible brothers, we thought we might have a few words with you." Niji interrupted "This is our little sister we're talking about here, after all."

"I am older than all four of you." Reiju pointed out "And since when did you have feelings?"

"Yeah, 'bout that. Sanji studied our findings and figured out how to restore the basic portions of humanity we've lost, while maintaining our current power level." Ichiji informed her "In short, all of us can feel emotions such as compassion and similar ones once again."

"You're fraternizing with an enemy, and we can't let him hurt you." Niji added 

"First of all, I am a grown woman, and I can fraternize with whomever I want." Reiju's eyes narrowed "And second off, he is not our enemy anymore, not since Big Mom was defeated. Now, get out of this room lest I make you get out!"

At this, the quadruplets grew pale and fled the room at inhuman speed. Once they were gone, Reiju refocused her attention towards Katakuri, who was sitting on bed, frowning.

"What's the matter?" she prodded gently

"They might be right." Katakuri admitted "I used to fight for your enemies, and I doubt people will forgive me for that. All I'd do is drag you down, and I don't want that. You and three of your brothers are a part of the Grand Fleet Now, and I have no crew. I think it's best if we parted ways."

"Don't let those buffoons' words get to ya." Reiju advised "It's just their 'overprotective brothers' side showing. You and yours are always welcome to join the Grand Fleet alongside us."


End file.
